


We Will Not Break

by PuraVesania



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuraVesania/pseuds/PuraVesania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Alternian trolls fight to abolish the Blood Caste System, Earth trolls fight for equality of their own.</p><p>Troll refugees have been on Earth for almost 50 years, but as troll and human societies begin to blend further, old prejudices rise and threaten to end the fragile peace between the two races.</p><p>~HIATUS UNTIL A NEW COMPUTER IS ACQUIRED~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first Homestuck fanfic and, honestly, its going to take us all on a journey full of surprises.

Alternia was torn. Broken. Dissolved as low bloods and high bloods clashed over rights and equality. Things had been bad enough when the Condesce still explored the depths of space, in search of new worlds to conquer. Then, the lowbloods started to get restless, tired of their meager lots in life, and the Empress was called back home. Less than a perigee after she landed, the planet turned into a blood bath.

Rust, brown, and gold bloods came together under the dual curved symbol of the Sufferer, screaming for the end of the blood caste system, demanding to be treated as equals. Green bloods were split, some joining their warmer colored bretheren while others, content with their middling position in society, fought for tradition. The Blue bloods were drafted to fight for the Empress, their strength and intelligence evening her odds against the more numerous low bloods. Any who refused her summons were culled on the spot, save for those who managed to slip away into the chaos. Bounties were placed on the heads of those not accounted for. The sea dwellers were more than happy to track them down, clamoring for the Condesce’s favor.

The Subjuggulators had never been happier as the day the Empress cut their metaphorical leashes. They were given leave to cull any low blood they deemed a threat, and they did so with wicked glee. Corpses hung from Legislacerator gallows like macabre trophies, left to rot in the hot Alternian sun, their bones picked clean by wild lusi. Alternia was in an upheavel, the loses on both sides substantial and staggering.

Many trolls fled the planet, seeking solace in the stars. The Condesce’s influence stretched far, too many worlds under her control. The war had been raging on for 5 sweeps when a ship of desperate runaways came upon one of the few planets that the Condesce hadn’t ruined. Whether it was her intention, or she simply had yet to find it, it didn’t matter. Floating in a solar system among a group of barren, uninhabitable planets was Earth.

It wasn’t long after their Helmsman, exhausted from the long trip, crashed them into the desert that the first humans arrived. They took each other in in shocked silence, eyes roving over pale or dark skin, horns or lack thereof, the vast amount of similarities and differences all combined into one. From there, it unfolded quickly. Less than an Earth year later, the leaders of the world came together with an announcement: Aliens were real and Earth was taking in refugees.

Humans lost it.

The vast majority vowed support and acceptance, moved by the troll’s stories of war and carnage. They opened their arms and hearts, welcoming the newcomers to their home. The resistance was smaller, though almost as loud in their protests. They cried out in disgust and terror, howling about dangers and the world leaders being under mind control, or simply foolish. But for the only time in Earth memory, the leaders stood on the same side, firm in their decision.

And that’s when the sectors came to be. The first group to land, with permission from the Earth leaders, sent their coordinates out to every ship they knew, passing along the message. The number of trolls began to grow and in order to house them, humans began to build districts just for them. The trolls felt safer clustered together, and the leaders couldn’t deny that though the majority of humans were accepting of their new bretheren, a good number still were not. Mingling was encouraged, hate crimes punished with a swift fist, if there was anything left of the attacker.

Through the years, trolls and humans slowly began to meld together. Trolls, unused to complacency, started trickling into the work force. Then the media. Then the entertainment industry. And finally into politics. 40 years passed in the blink of an eye and while the trolls were still outnumbered, there was no denying that they were there to stay. One Jade blood refugee had even managed to smuggle a Mother Grub egg off Alternia. Earth trolls were thrilled and soon, a new generation of Earth Born trolls were hatched.

That brings us to modern day Earth. Trolls and humans coexisted with minimal problems, and it was becoming a little more common to see a troll and a human walking hand in hand. Humans slipped into quadrants, trolls into monogomy. But old prejudices die hard.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, i'm sorry this took so long. My matesprit and I took the grubs to see the rest of our family for a few weeks.

"OF ALL THE BULGEMUNCHING, TAINTCHAFING, THINK PAN ROTTING-"

"KK."

"-SON OF A FUCKING WHORE'S INFECTED ANAL GLAND-"

"KK."

"WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!? THAT SLACK JAWED, GLASSY EYED PIECE OF-"

"Karkat!"

"WHAT!?"

"Shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down before you break the goddamned TV!"

Karkat snarled as he released his death grip on the screen's frame, spinning around to throw himself back down on the couch and screaming his rage into one of the threadbare cushions. The other troll just looked down at him, letting him have his fit for about a minute before he spoke.

"Do you need to be shoosh papped?" Well, it came out more like "Do you need to be thooth papped?" but Karkat was so used to his friend's lisp that it barely registered anymore.

He yelled into the cushion, "I do NOT need to be shoosh papped!"

"I think you do."

"No I don't!"

"I'm going to get GZ."

"No you're not!"

Sollux stood, moving towards the door. That was the plan, anyway. Instead, Sollux found himself getting closely acquainted with their floor. The rough carpet scraped against his cheek as he struggled to push his body up, held firm by the grey and black ball of indignant fury perched on his back. He managed to lift his head and take a clean breath before he was down again, Karkat's hand on the back of his head.

"No! You will not call Gamzee! I am comfortable in my anger! I embrace it! I need it like my pump biscuit needs blood- FUCK!"

Karkat hit the ground with first his ass, then his back, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"That's what you get for monologing, KK! "Sollux shouted, already disappearing through the door. Damn he was fast! Leaping from the floor, Karkat raced after him, nearly colliding with the door frame in the process. He made it outside just in time to see the edge of Sollux's shirt disappear around the corner, five doors down.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SCRAWNY, PISSPOOR EXCUSE FOR GRUB SHIT! I WILL RIP YOUR FANGS FROM YOUR SQUAWK GAPER WITH MY BARE FUCKING HANDS IF YOU SO MUCH AS BREATHE IN THE GENERAL DIRECTION OF HIS DOOR! OOF!"

Karkat rounded the corner of the hallway of their hiveblock, or apartment building as humans called it, and smacked right into something hard and reeking of weed. He lifted his head up (and up and up) until his bright red eyes met a pair of violet ones. The troll smiled easily down at him, face a mess of smeared paint surrounded by wild black hair. Before he could move, two long, thin arms wrapped around his waist and hauled him off the ground. He squirmed in Gamzee's hold, bare feet kicking the taller troll's thighs, though he didn't seem to care. The highblood's smile never faltered as he secured the wiggling, obscenity spewing troll with one arm, lifting his free hand to gently pap his cheek. He leaned his head down, resting his forehead against Karkat's and soothingly whispered.

"Shhhhoosh. Shooshhhhh. Calm down, my motherfuckin' palebro. You gotta take some deep motherfuckin' breaths, man. Let that cool calm wash through your motherfuckin' self like water over a hot motherfuckin' pan."

Karkat had no idea what he was talking about. What the fuck did pans have to do with anything? But it didn't matter what he meant, because between the shoosh papping and his soothing voice, Karkat could already feel his rage diminishing. Soon, he was slumped against his moirail's thin shoulder with a content purr.

"That's it, Karbro. Now, you wanna up and tell this motherfucker what all motherfuckin' got you distressed and shit?"

Sollux, the traitor, stepped out of wherever the fuck he had been hiding to stand beside Gamzee. Karkat swore he'd get him later, when he wasn't blissed out of his think pan. Oh, there's a pan.

"He saw the news." "What'd I up and motherfuckin' tell you about that news and shit, man? Those motherfuckers just like getting other motherfuckers all riled up and out of their think pans with their motherfuckin' bad vibes and shit."

Gamzee set a much less angry Karkat down, the shorter troll huffing a bit.

"Yeah, well I have every right to get pissed off about this," he muttered, though his voice had considerably less venom. "The humans have decided to take their fucking bulges and cram them right up our fucking waste chutes without the common goddamned courtesy of lube. Our assholes are wrecked, Gamzee! And we're just sitting here and taking it like a back alley pail whore the day the goddamned drones come to collect our fucking buckets!"

Gamzee glanced at Sollux, who sighed.

"A human and a troll tried to get married," he translated. "The county clerk told them no and she has a lot of supporters."

"It's the same fucking thing every decade! First they didn't want us here, then they didn't want us living around them, then they didn't want us working, then they didn't want us voting, and now they won't even let a troll and a fucking human get a legal matespritship! I have no nook whiffing clue why any fucking troll worth his goddamned nubs would even want to tie himself to one quadrant as it is, but if they fucking want to be miserable the rest of their variously lengthed lives, then who the fuck has the right to tell them they can't!? No one, that's who! Especially not a bunch of nookscratching, shitflinging, rodhumping piles of useless regurgitated grubloaf!"

"..Karkat?"

All three trolls turned at the sound of a new voice. Two men, one blond and one brunet, stood a few feet away, cardboard boxes in their arms. They couldn't have been more than 20, though the darker haired boy easily topped 6 feet. His bright blue eyes were wide and fixed on Karkat, who's own red orbs showed his utter surprise.

"John..?"

"Karkat!" Laughing, John dropped his boxes on the floor and vaulted over them, long legs carrying him to the troll's side in seconds.

Karkat yelped as he was lifted into the air for the second time in five minutes, surprisingly strong arms threatening to squeeze the life out of him. "I can't believe it's you! I didn't know you lived here! Oh man oh man oh man! This is great!" The troll yelped as the human spun him around and began struggling against his grip.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU TALL FREAK OF NATURE BEFORE I RIP YOUR WEIRD PINK SKIN TO RIBBONS AND USE THEM TO DECORATE MY LIVING ROOM!"

Sollux made a gagging sound off to the side, but neither male paid him any attention as John set Karkat back on the ground. He did not, however, relinquish his hold.

"I just can't believe it! I mean, I knew I might run into you around here since you told me you lived in the Hive District, but I never imagined we'd actually be in the same building! It's like fate!"

John beamed down at him with a large, goofy grin. He was beginning to grow into his prominent front teeth, but they were still obvious enough to give his face a youthful, derpy look. Karkat felt his cheeks warm as he jerked his eyes away from the human, heart skipping in his chest. Sure, he'd seen John's smile in pictures he had traded with his online friend, but it was practically blinding in person and damn near contagious. Fixing his own mouth into its usual scowl, he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, putting some space between them. John, though still oblivious to Karkat's reaction, released him from the hug and straightened before spinning on the other two trolls. He pointed to Sollux, who stared at the finger like it might suddenly bite him.

"Red and blue glasses. You must be Sollux!" John launched himself at the scrawny troll, hugging him warmly.

Sollux's eyes went wide behind his glasses and he shot Karkat a pleading look over the human's shoulder. Karkat just snickered and flipped him off. Beside him, Dave rubbed his forehead.

"Egbert, quit hugging the trolls. You don't even know them."

He sounded a bit annoyed. John ignored him, letting go of Sollux after a moment and turning to Gamzee with a grin. Karkat and Sollux both tensed, shooting each other frightened looks. Surely the human wasn't stupid enough to hug the high blood, right? Did he even know what a high blood was? Human knowledge of trolls tended to be spotty when it came to in depth analysis.

"And you're Gamzee! Karkat's moirail?"

The large troll returned his smile. "Hell yeah, motherfucker."

He opened his arms and tugged John into a tight hug, which he happily returned. Karkat heard a soft sigh when they let each other go, eyes flicking in Dave's direction. The human was unclenching his fist and looked visibly relieved, if a little pale. Apparently he knew more about troll hierarchy than John. Or John just didn't care. Either was a possibility. The blood caste system was heavily frowned upon on Earth, but that didn't take away the various quirks that came with each color. High bloods, even high as a kite ones such as Gamzee, were still prone to losing their temper and going on a rampage. And John had just waltzed right up and hugged one. Karkat shook his head again, rubbing his temples. That human was going to get himself killed around here.

Speaking of which..

"Egbert, why the fuck are you even here?"

John turned his attention back to the shorter troll, grin never faltering.

"Well, I told you Dave and I were looking for a place of our own and this apartment was available and cheap. The building manager seemed really eager to have new tennants. Apparently he was having some trouble finding anyone!"

"That's because this is a troll district, you dumbass. Most humans stay the fuck away from here!"

John's smile faltered a bit. "Well yeah, but there hasn't been segregation in over thirty years. I mean, the Hive district is open to everyone, right?"

"Yeah, Karkat. Don't act so racist." Dave slipped over to John, resting a hand on the taller boy's shoulder as he regarded the troll with a stoic face. "John here was really excited to live closer to you. You're spoiling his usual cheery demeanor."

"Daaaaave!" John brushed the hand from his shoulder, cheeks turning a soft pink. He looked at Karkat sheepishly. "I guess I just thought you'd be more excited. I mean, I know you're always grumpy and stuff, but we seem to get along really well online and I just thought.."

Karkat groaned, annoyed and feeling like a douche.

"Look, it's not that i'm not...excited...But are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? The media tries to make us all out to be a bunch of horned, fluffy barkbeasts, but trolls are dangerous. Why the hell do you think so many of us are here? It sure as fuck isn't because our planet is full of rainbows and sparkles."

John's smile was back as bright as ever. "Oh, is that all? You're worried about my safety?"

"Hey now, don't put words in my-"

But the human ignored him, squatting to dig through one of the boxes on the floor. With a shout of victory, John spun around and held up...a hammer.

"See! I'm armed!"

Karkat performed an epic double facepalm, claws digging into his scalp as he groaned.

"Do you even watch the news, fuckass? Do you have any idea what's happening right now?"

John tilted his head slightly, brows furrowing. "No? I haven't had time to watch tv today. I've been too busy packing."

Karkat sighed, peeking at the human from between his fingers. "Some racist bitch of a clerk decided to deny a marriage certificate to a human and troll."

John's eyes widened and he glanced at Dave, whose fingers twitched, though his face remained passive as ever. The blonde apparently figured that was their cue to get moving and nudged the big dweeb, whispering something that Karkat couldn't hear over the sound of his own internal screeching. There was a touch on his arm and he growled, snarl disappearing when he lifted his head to see John grinning down at him.

"Hey, so we have to get moved in and stuff, but i'll see you around, ok? Maybe we can have a movie night! Celebrate being so close and stuff!"

Karkat made some noncommital grumble which John took as agreement. He picked up his discarded boxes as Dave unlocked the door, hesitating before following his friend inside. Blue met red as the human gave a small, reassuring smile.

"Look, i'll be ok. I promise. Chances are this whole thing will blow over soon. That woman will get fired, trolls and humans will be able to get married, and no one will have to get hurt. Give your species some credit. I don't think trolls will start rioting because of one person."

Karkat's shoulders slumped as he watched his stupid, naive friend disappear into his new home, voice cheery as he called out to Dave. He wasn't so sure.


End file.
